


Sweet Silence

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, i always hurt i'm so sorry guys, mentions of gore, not terribly detailed, someone else does the cutting and it's only mentioned, stiles was torturted, the pack saved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Stiles gets taken and tortured. His pack comes to save him. He heals physically, but mentally he's struggling. Everything is so SO loud. He just wants some peace and quite. And everyone knows that the best place for quiet is wherever Derek Hale is.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Sweet Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the last one i'm posting that's old. Enjoy!

He could have died. He could be dead right now. But he’s not, so something must have gone right somewhere along with all the wrong. He remembers bleeding out on the floor. He remembers the cold ground swimming in his vision. And he remembers the pain. Who knew it would be a human who would almost killed him. He would have made several bets that it was going to be some kind supernatural creature that would end him. Being eaten by a mermaid or torn apart by a harpy were just a few of the choices in his head. But nope, it was a human, a crazy beyond belief human, but a human nonetheless.

He’s in the hospital now with stitches above his eye and bandages wrapping his left leg and arm. So, he had stuck to one side, what a gentleman, a gentleman with a penchant for knives and slicing. Gross. Anyway, he was alive and if Scott’s bright and shining face was anything to go by that was all that mattered here. His dad’s face swam into view as well, looking equally as happy if not a little relieved.

“You’re awake! Finally. It’s been days.”

“Good to see you conscious kiddo.”

There were a few other words exchanged before Stiles drifted off again. But he was alive and Scott and his dad where smiling so he didn’t really care about anything else. He slipped into the painless sleep brought on by morphine and who knows what other drugs and dreamed of blades flashing in florescent lights.

He’d been out of the hospital for a week. The pack paying him visits almost every day. It was getting tiring pretending to be glad to see them, and joking with them. He just wanted to be left alone, he wanted quiet. He needed silence to keep his thoughts clear. Noise only reminded him of that place. That place with all the screaming, sometimes his, sometimes not. It was too much and he ended up snapping at Scott and Isaac while they were there and they left looking like kicked puppies. He knew he should care, feel guilty for shouting at them, but he wasn’t. He was just glad they were gone. Glad they weren’t there pretending everything was fine when it wasn’t.

Not that everything wasn’t almost back to normal. The guy had been chased down and killed by one of the pack, Stiles didn’t know who. No one would tell him. He had a pretty good idea though, seeing as Derek hadn’t come around since he got out of the hospital and everytime he asked anyone where he was, they all stared at the ground and refused to look at him. So yeah, he had a pretty damn good idea who killed the psycho. He just hadn’t had a chance to thank him yet.

He was tired of waiting for Derek to come see him. It had been two weeks since he was released from the hospital and the damn broody werewolf still hadn’t come to see him. So he limped slowly down the stairs, not really hurting, just being careful like he’d been instructed by his doctor, and Mrs. McCall, multiple times. He hobbled into the kitchen and stood looking at his dad for a second before he looked up from the paper he was reading.

“You alright kiddo? Need something?” he took a sip from his coffee cup. Stiles just stood there for a moment before clearing his throat and looking at the floor.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just um… was wondering if you could drive me somewhere? Since I’m not…supposed to drive yet. It’s just… there’s something I need to do.” He continued to stare at the floor for a moment more before looking up at his dad to see him smiling softly at him.

“Sure thing.” He stood up, put his cup in the sink, grabbed his keys and walked to the door. He helped Stiles slip his jacket on without hurting himself and opened the passenger side door for him before settling behind the wheel and looking at his son.

“Where to?”

Stiles cleared his throat and looked out the window before muttering quietly to the glass.

“The loft. Derek’s loft.”

The sheriff nods once and pulls out of the drive way. They drive the whole way there in silence, his dad finally speaking when they pull up in front of the building.

“You got your phone with you? You can just text or call me when you want me to come back. Or I can stay out here. Whichever you want kid.” He had his hand on Stiles knee, the warmth reassuring.

“No it’s okay, you can go. I just have some stuff I need to ask or say or whatever.” He was mumbling to the window again but his dad just nodded and got out to help him out of the car. He asked if he needed help getting to the loft but Stiles shook his head and told him he could manage. He waved as he pulled away and headed slowly for the door. He was so glad someone had fixed the lift, because if they hadn’t, he would have ended up half way up the stairs and stuck. He stood staring at the door for a minute. Not having any clue where he wanted to start. Or if he even really wanted to start at all.

He decided he would just go in and play it by ear. He was pretty good at that. Maybe not always, if this last encounter with a big bad was anything to go by, but talking to Derek, he could handle. At least he hoped he could. He slid the door open slowly, his left arm still not working as good as it used to, to find Derek sitting on his bed reading a book. Stiles knew he wasn’t really reading it, he had been standing out there long enough for him to have heard him. Hell, he probably knew he was there since they pulled in the drive.

He walked in a few steps and then stopped. Not really sure if he was welcome or not. He took another hesitant step and froze when he stopped watching his feet move and looked up at Derek to find himself being stared at. His breath caught in his throat at the look on Derek’s face. He looked wrecked, but only for a moment and then he was glaring. Or maybe it was just his resting face. Stiles couldn’t really tell at this distance so he just assumed it was a glare. He raised his hand slowly and wiggled his fingers in greeting.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Talkative as always Sourwolf.” Derek didn’t respond, just sat there staring at stiles in silence. His eyes kept flicking to Stiles left side, scanning it up and down as if he could see the injuries underneath the clothes. Stiles internally freaked for a moment thinking maybe he could, but then figured that if x-ray vision was a thing for werewolves Scott most definitely would have mentioned it.

He coughed awkwardly and Derek snapped his eyes up to stiles’ face. They sat in silence for awhile, Derek staring at stiles and Stiles picking at the sleeve of his jacket and shifting from foot to foot.

“Do wanna sit down?” Derek sounded hesitant, like he was afraid he would offend stiles by asking him to take a seat.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed and shuffled forward towards the end of the bed, trying his best to hide his limp. Judging by the pained look on Derek’s face he wasn’t doing a very good job. He sank down onto the soft mattress with a heavy sigh. Neither of them spoke for almost ten minutes after that. They just sat there. Stiles actually feeling content in the silence. He’d known this was a good idea. The best place to go if you wanted silence was where ever Derek was. Good call Stilinski. He took a few deep breaths before he started talking.

“You killed him right?” he asked the floor, not wanting to look at Derek. He felt the mattress move under him as Derek shifted his weight around behind him.

“Yeah. He’s dead.” His voice was full of reassurance. And even though that wasn’t really why Stiles came, it was nice to hear it. He swallowed dryly and turned to look at Derek.

“How?”

“How what? How’d I kill him?” Derek’s eyebrows jumped high on his forehead in question. Stiles nodded and kept eye contact. Derek sighed and shifted a bit closer.

“I had to find him first. That was easy though, he smelled like you. Well… like your blood. And um…he ran, I’m faster so I caught up to him and jumped on him. And then I uh…” he trailed off, not looking away from stiles’ face.

“You what? I wanna know Derek. Tell me. Please.” He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. But he needed to know. The asshole has taken him and chained him up and cut into him over and over and he deserved to know how it ended for him. Derek shook his head and took a deep breath.

“I pinned him down and ripped his throat out…with my teeth.” He sighed and looked down at the bed sheets, rolling a small wrinkle between his fingers. His head snapped up at the sound of Stiles’ snort. The boy was smirking and shaking his head. The smirk and the tiny glint of happiness that was on his face disappeared as he looked up at Derek again.

“Thank you.” He looked so vulnerable and a tear rolled down his cheek but was quickly whipped away. Derek didn’t really know what to say so he just nodded. More silence followed before they both spoke at once.

“It’s good to know you finally followed through with that threat, even if I wasn’t the recipient.”

“Can I see?”

Derek had nodded towards Stiles left side and Stiles’ head had shot up to look at Derek so fast he thought he might have pulled something. The boy’s mouth was open in an O of shock. Derek looked almost as shocked as Stiles. Not entirely sure why he thought that was a good thing to ask, or how those words even managed to escape his mouth.

“What?” Stiles breathed, his heart hammering away in his chest.

“Nothing. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He was talking quickly and had gotten off the bed to walk towards the window. He stood looking out at the darkening sky, his arms crossed over his chest, when heard Stiles speaking quietly behind him.

“You can see. If you really want.” He stood up slowly and began pulling his jacket off slowly, trying to keep the sleeve from snagging on the few scabs he still had lining his arm.

“You really don’t have to. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay I want to.” As he said it, he found it was actually true. He’d been hiding them from everyone but his dad and his doctors. But he wanted to show them to Derek. He got his jacket off and it dropped to the floor at his feet. Then he slowly and carefully began pushing his pajama pants down, wincing when they caught on something. Then Derek was there, helping him keep them away from his skin and holding him steady. He stepped out of them and just let Derek look at him for a while.

He was on his knees in front of Stiles staring at the lines crisscrossing his skin. His eyes ran up his leg to his arm and then back down before he moved his hand hesitantly towards Stiles’ skin before looking up at him.

“Can I?” it was almost a whisper. Stiles bit his lip and nodded. Derek ran his fingertips lightly over the red lines. Some were still scabbed over but most of them were just bright red lines standing out on his skin. Stiles heart was pounding as Derek gently moved his fingers across his skin, shivering when he placed his palm flat over one of the bigger scars. Derek stood and slowly ran his fingers up the lines on Stiles arm. His eyes flicking to Stiles face every once and while, like he was checking for any sign of pain. He slid his fingers under the sleeve of Stiles shirt, once again placing his hand palm down on a large scar. He stayed like that, staring at his hand on Stiles’ shoulder until Stiles broke the silence.

“Totally worth the throat ripping right? Didn’t want you thinking you over reacted by killing him brutally. Cuz you totally didn’t.” he was staring at Derek’s chest, not able to look him in the eye.

“He hurt you. Killing him would have been worth it no matter how bad it was. You being hurt _made_ it worth it.” His voice was barely above a whisper and his hand moved to Stiles’ chin, lifting his head to look at him. Derek smiled softly before pressing his lips to Stiles’ briefly. Stiles shivered and pulled back to look at him.

“Oh.” The small sound escaped Stiles’ lips in an exhale and his lips twitched into a smile.

“Yeah, oh. Come here.” Derek slipped his hand into Stiles’ and pulled him towards the bed. He lay down and pulled Stiles gently against him, draping himself around Stiles protectively, one hand resting on his chest, the other wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled into the back of Stiles neck, drawing a sigh out of him. Stiles settled into the heat surrounding him, feeling peaceful and content. The silence exactly what he’d been looking for, filled with nothing but the sound of his and Derek’s breathing. He slipped off to sleep and dreamed of his blue-eyed wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always hurting stiles i dont know why. i really want them to be happy, i promise, i just... i get sidetracked... and then there's pain. my bad. Thanks for reading guys! Nice comments welcome and appreciated!!! <3


End file.
